Dewdrops on a Sword
by Shadowwill
Summary: Rivendell and Mirkwood are about to go to war with each other, Legolas is captured by the elves of Rivendell and cursed. Will the two nations be brought together and will they be able to save him?
1. Default Chapter

Dewdrops on a Sword Ok this is just something I came up with so don't kill me if the history is wrong. This is placed about1, 000 years before the Last Alliance. Legolas is 10 and the twins are about 100.  
  
"My prince would you please slow down?" asked Entoul, captain of the guard that Thranduil had assigned to guard his son.  
  
Legolas just looked over his shoulder and then burst into a run. "Damn him," shouted Entoul who started to run after the young prince of Mirkwood, yet it was no use. Legolas had too much energy and was too fast for any of the guards.  
  
"Give it up Entoul. He'll be back," said one of the younger guards.  
  
"I hope he will only come back safe," whispered Entoul to himself. ***  
  
Legolas slowed to a walk when he was sure no one was following him. He looked up at the trees around him and felt safe. It was only among the trees that Legolas could ever feel comfort, ever since he had seen his mother and brother murdered in front of him. Thranduil did not think that his son could remember this for he was so little, only two years old, yet he could.  
  
Legolas spun around when he felt that he was being watched. What he saw surprised him. Two Noldor elf twins standing in front of him. The two had their swords drawn and they looked amusingly at Legolas. He knew immediately that they thought he would be easy to take down, yet they would have to think twice about that, for though Legolas was only ten he was one of the best fighters in Mirkwood. Legolas drew his small sword and held it up to oppose them.  
  
"Little one, do you think you can handle that?" asked one of the elves.  
  
"Yes, but the question is can you handle your swords?" Legolas responded. Both of the twin's eyes flashed and they sprang toward Legolas.  
  
Legolas was soon tried yet kept fighting for he could see that the twins were tiring also. After about half an hour the three realized they could not win so at the same time they threw down their weapons and surrendered.  
  
Legolas looked closer at one of the elf's hair. "Why does your hair have a tinge of pink?" he asked.  
  
The other one burst out laughing leaving his twin to answer. "My brother, Elladan thought it would be funny to dye my hair. By the way my mane's Elrohir."  
  
"Mine is Legolas, and having your hair dyed is not as bad as what I have done to some people."  
  
"Really?" Elladan had stopped laughing and was looking at Legolas.  
  
"I let lose 20 black squirrels in my grandfather's throne room when he had gust over. Also I tied spiders to giant bats and told Entoul I was trying to teach them how to fly." Both Noldor elves just stared at him for a minute and then burst out laughing.  
  
"When they had recovered Elrohir looked at Legolas as if he had just realized something. "Are you Thranduil's son?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"We're Elrond's sons." Legolas looked at the two in shock. Rivendell and Mirkwood were not on best terms and they were very close to going to war with each other.  
  
"Do you believe in this war?" asked Elladan suddenly.  
  
"No, why?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Because we don't," answered Elrohir.  
  
"So you mean you're not going to tell your father about this?" Legolas looked hopeful for he found these two amusing and did not wish for they to get in any trouble.  
  
"No and that's only because we already think of you as a friend."  
  
"Can you meet us here tomorrow?" asked Elladan  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good, now we better get back to our camp before Glorfindel gets worried."  
  
"Entoul is going to have my head." All three began running back to their camps as soon as they remembered their gardens. Legolas got back to his company in about ten minutes.  
  
"Your father and grandfather are going to kill me Legolas."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look at you! Your covered in scrapes and bruises. What did you do?"  
  
"Um, I don't know?" Legolas looked up innocently at Entoul who just sighed again.  
  
"What I'm I going to do with you?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Entoul." **** Ok this chapter was sort of bad but the next one will be better and we finally get too meet everyone else. 


	2. Hunting Trips End

I'm so happy I finally got my first review ever so this chapter is going to be for Lady of Legolas, thank you thank you thank you and you're going to find out how the war started later, much later yhea that's it later Ok now on with the story, can everyone please note that Glorfindel is not going to me some evil crazy elf.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 Hunting Trips End November 1 Three months had gone by since Legolas and the twins had met. Now Legolas had returned to Mirkwood and the twins to Rivendell.  
  
Legolas was left alone to wonder the halls of his grandfather's palace. Thranduil watched as his son walk around not talking and not playing pranks, (though the last one Thranduil saw as a bonus) Oropher was just growing plan tried of both his son' and grandson's moods.  
  
One morning during breakfast Oropher suddenly slammed down his cup and yelled at everyone to leave besides the princes of Mirkwood. "What in the world has gotten into you two? You're both so quite all the sudden."  
  
"I am sorry father. I just do not feel myself right now," Thranduil said hoping that Oropher would not press Legolas why he was feeling down.  
  
Oropher just sighed and raised an eyebrow at Legolas. "What do you think of going on a hunting trip with Entoul?"  
  
Legolas' eyes brighten as he moved out from behind his father. He always had found his grandfather a very imposing figure. "I would love to go grandfather!"  
  
"That's what I thought. You will need to be able to leave by the morning."  
  
"Thank you!" Legolas forgot his fear of his grandfather for a minute and threw his arms around him, then went running to his room to get ready.  
  
"He's exactly like his brother, my son," Oropher said to Thranduil  
  
"I know, and Tilant got himself killed."  
  
"Let us just hope that, that will not be Legolas fate."  
  
*****  
  
Elrond was standing on his balcony looking down at the gardens. His sons had been sitting out there all day not even talking. Glorfindel had told him that they had gone off every day when they were near the forest of Mirkwood and no one even knew what they were doing.  
  
Elrond sighed and hung him head. He was one of the wise yet he didn't know how to cheer up his sons. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't even hear Gil-galad come up behind him.  
  
"Do you think you should let them go with Glorfindel to Lothlorien?" questioned Gil-galad.  
  
"My lord." Elrond spun around to face his king and friend. "I think that it would be a good idea," he finally said when he clamed down.  
  
"Shall I go tell them or do you wish to?"  
  
"I think you should for they have not talked to me ever since their last trip with Glorfindel."  
  
"Would you like me to tell them this was all your idea?"  
  
"I think that would help my lord."  
  
Gil-galad left with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
Elladan sighed loudly and looked at his brother. "You want to see him again, don't you?" he questioned, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Don't you yourself?" his brother responded  
  
"Doesn't he what?" asked Gil-galad coming up from behind them.  
  
"Gil-galad!" both twins shouted in unison  
  
"Who else did expect besides myself or your father, a prince of Mirkwood? Anyway your father would like you to accompany Glorfindel to Lothlorien. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Of course," said both Elrohir who, like his brother, immediately brightened.  
  
"You leave in two hours then."  
  
"Yes my lord," said both twins, bowing then running to their rooms.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" asked Elladan  
  
"How could he?" was his twins answer  
  
"Well if he does not, Legolas might be in Lothlorien when we go there!"  
  
"If we do see him brother, we cannot let anyone know we now him or else we will all get into more trouble than we can handle."  
  
*****  
  
Legolas happily rode at the head of the hunting party with Entoul. He was happy to finally get out of the palace. This was clear to everyone as he went along humming merrily.  
  
"Can we please stop now my lord?" asked Entoul who was very tried as well were the other members of the group.  
  
"All right Entoul," said Legolas looking behind him.  
  
Once they had set up camp Entoul immediately made Legolas go to sleep. What Entoul did not know was that Glorfindel and part of his company had surrounded them.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas woke up to the sounds of fighting and immediately reached for his sword.  
  
"Run Legolas, run!" he heard Entoul cry and he knew this was a time when he should listen to the older elf.  
  
He began running up the hill that was right by the camp, yet he turned around to see a blonde, powerful looking Noldor elf stab Entoul through the chest. The blonde looked up to see Legolas, shouted to another elf, and the two began to run after him.  
  
Legolas turned toward the forest and ran faster than he had ever run before in his life. His mind though was fixed on Entoul. He didn't know why anyone would want to kill his guardian, his friend. Legolas was not paying attention to where he was running and found he had returned to the campsite. All that was there now was the smoking remains of the tents and the bodies of his company and a few bodies of Noldor elves as well. Legolas ran down the side of the hill and finding Entoul's body knelt beside him. He reached out and closed the dead elf's eyes.  
  
Glorfindel had seen the young prince and knew he would be back, so he had ordered another elf to stay with him at the camp and wait. Glorfindel smiled to himself as he saw the elfling kneel beside his fallen friend. 'This was going to be easy' he thought to himself.  
  
He gave a signal to the other elf to follow him and together they began to creep up on the unsuspecting child.  
  
Legolas suddenly turned around and seeing the two elves jumped up and began running.  
  
Glorfindel had expected this and unfortunately for Legolas, Glorfindel had the advantage. He was not wasted from running and grief; therefore he soon caught up to Legolas and picked up the struggling elfling. Glorfindel and the other elf began walking back to their camp. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For anyone who is mad about my spelling I will say sorry now, but to tell the truth I can't spell even if it would win me a $1,000 for Walden's (my favorite book store) 


	3. Captured By The Enemy

Hi everyone, I'm back. And please everyone understand ELROND IS ONLY GOING TO SEEM EVIL IN THIS CHAPTER. Ok done with my yelling. And this chapter is for Melissa greenleaf.  
  
Oh and I forgot to put disclaimers up for the other chapters so here it is: I do not own LOTR and I also don't own Pengedhel and Tho`nnas.  
  
Melissa greenleaf: first thing I thank you for not caring about the time line because I need it this way. Second thing Glorfindel will not be so mean in later chapters. I need him to be one of Legolas' friends. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 Captured By The Enemy Glorfindel's Camp  
  
Elladan jumped up as Pengedhel came into the clearing. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who?" questioned Pengedhel?  
  
"Glorfindel."  
  
"He's coming."  
  
Suddenly there came a loud shout from somewhere in the trees, and Glorfindel appeared carrying a struggling elfling. "The little devil bit me," he told Pengedhel.  
  
"Is that..?" Elladan whispered leaning over to his brother.  
  
"It is. It's Legolas."  
  
Glorfindel handed Legolas over to Pengedhel and went over to his bag. "Glorfindel how did you catch a prince of Mirkwood?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"He was in a hunting party," said Glorfindel as if that explained everything. He had returned with a rag and placed it over Legolas' mouth and nose. Legolas had soon slipped into blackness.  
  
"Just leave him there," he told Pengedhel.  
  
"No," answered Elladan.  
  
"You killed his party and kidnapped him. You will treat him as one of us," said Elrohir, picking up Legolas' small form and taking him over to the twins' bedrolls, laid him down.  
  
Glorfindel watched as both twins laid down one on either side of Legolas. "Do you think it strange, Pengedhel," he questioned, "that they seem to look over him like big brothers?"  
  
"It is strange."  
  
"I want you to take a message to Lord Elrond and tell him that we have Thranduil's son. And also tell him of his sons' behavior."  
  
"Yes my lord. I will leave now."  
  
*****Three days after Pengedhel left.  
  
The sun had set hours ago and Glorfindel was now on watch. He was surprised when someone put a rag over his mouth, yet he could no nothing, for in seconds he had slipped into the same blackness that Legolas had three days ago.  
  
Elladan removed the rag and returned to where Elrohir was waiting. He had Legolas in his arms, for the little elf had began mumbling to himself in his sleep. Elladan smiled when he saw that the prince had taken a lock of Elrohir's hair in his hand.  
  
"What are we going to do with him? I mean there has to be a way to get him back to Mirkwood," Elladan said sitting down beside his brother.  
  
"Not without getting all of us in trouble and causing the war to really start."  
  
"What would the dwarves say about us if we were fighting among ourselves," joked Elladan.  
  
Elrohir just ignored his twin and turned his attention back to Legolas who was still muttering to himself.  
  
"What's he saying?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It sounds as if he's pleading for someone to stop something. He also keeps saying the name Tilant. Who do you think that is?" asked Elrohir looking back up at his brother.  
  
"Maybe a friend?"  
  
"No," came Legolas' small voice. "He was my brother. He was killed, along with my mother trying to save me from mortals who were after us."  
  
"Why were they after you?" asked Elladan, asking before he though, and getting a glare from Elrohir as a reward.  
  
"I don't know," said Legolas in a small, weak voice.  
  
"There has to be a reason," said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Glorfindel standing there, before he walked forward and took a seat by Elrohir.  
  
"Little one, I do not mean any disrespect but you must tell us," said Glorfindel.  
  
"I will not tell you anything. You killed Entoul," Legolas said, blue eyes as cold as ice.  
  
"That was my orders. To go to Lothlorien and kill and Mirkwood elves I saw." At this moment Pengedhel chose to ride into camp.  
  
"Glorfindel, Elrond says to bring the prince now and that his sons should continue onto Lothlorien."  
  
Glorfindel stood up and looked at Legolas who for just a moment let the fear show in his eyes. "Elladan, Elrohir you heard him; get ready to go. Pengedhel wake the others and break camp. I will get this one ready," he ordered.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir gave glares to Glorfindel before going to saddle their horses. When Glorfindel ordered Legolas to get up he just glared and laid down. Thus forcing Glorfindel to pick him up and force him onto his horse. Everyone (besides Elladan and Elrohir) agreed that the young prince should ride with him. With sad looks toward their friend Elladan and Elrohir left.  
  
Glorfindel had mounted and with the rest of the group rode toward Rivendell.  
  
*****  
  
They had ridden for three days now and would reach Rivendell in the morning. Glorfindel had ordered the group to set up camp about 3 hours ago, and for those three hours he had felt the need to watch over Legolas.  
  
Legolas' nightmares had returned and Glorfindel's heart had gone out to the child when he heard Tilant's name, because unlike the twins Glorfindel had known how he had been killed and how close the two brothers had been.  
  
The sun was just rising and Glorfindel sat with the small elf in his lap. Like with Elrohir, Legolas had taken a lock of Glorfindel's hair in hand.  
  
Gently he laid Legolas down on the bedroll and went to wake Pengedhel. Soon enough they were all riding toward Rivendell once more. Glorfindel plainly could see that Legolas was fidgety and he knew it was not from excitement.  
  
They reached the entrance at about 10. Elrond was awaiting their arrival, for he was most impatient to see the son of his enemy. What he could, and should have, made him laugh. The fidgety son of Thranduil rode in front of his trusted consular and kept squirming around and giving Glorfindel a hard time.  
  
Glorfindel came up and raised an eyebrow at Elrond as if asking what he should do with the little one.  
  
"Bring him this way, Glorfindel."  
  
The blonde Noldor elf took Legolas off the horse and followed his lord. Or at least tried too. With the squirming elf it was almost impossible. Elrond heard shouts from both elves and at one time a loud crash, yet he was afraid to see what the prince had broken. At least he assumed it had been the prince.  
  
Glorfindel was surprised when he realized that Elrond was going to put the little one into a guest room. He had thought that his lord would have put him in a dungeon cell.  
  
When they finally reached the room Elrond dismissed Glorfindel and steered Legolas inside the room. Elrond followed and closing the door turned to Legolas. "You will tell me, little one, what the weak points are in your grandfather's palace!" demanded Elrond  
  
"Are you asking me to betray Mirkwood?"  
  
"I'm demanding it," shot back Elrond, gray eyes ablaze.  
  
*****  
  
Tho`nnas, an elven spy for Mirkwood had followed Glorfindel's company for two days now and had heard the words between Elrond and Legolas.  
  
His lord was not going to like this. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok bad ending to a chapter, but I do not care. I'll probably be able to post the next chapter up in a few days, but take pity on me. I have to go to my cousin's today, that little devil. Please R and R 


	4. Touching the Heart

OK everyone is saying that Elrond was ooc, now please listen I needed him to be out ooc for that one chapter in this one he is not some evil being. GET IT GOT IT, GOOD!!!  
  
Lady of Legolas: Maybe things will get worse maybe they won't. Who knows?? Oh yhea I do don't I? *evil grin*  
  
Gwyn: Yes this story is AU, and as I said before Elrond had to be a little ooc. Thanks for the review.  
  
Angelbird12241: Glad you like  
  
Aris Katsaris: Thank you for that bit of info but yes this is AU and as I told Lady of Legolas I will explain the reasons for the war soon. (Maybe in the 5 or 6 chapter).  
  
Symphadora: I thought you would like that but please e-mail me your little crazy sayings and not put then in my reviews  
  
Moro The WolfGod: Glad you like  
  
Lomiothiel: Yes I do have a plot, and sorry the elves seem evil but that will change as I keep trying to tell everyone.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 Touching the Heart 5 days later in Mirkwood  
  
Tho`nnas entered the throne room where now only Thranduil and Oropher were. Tho`nnas tried swallowing his fear as the two imposing figures laid their eyes upon him. They were really not going to like his news.  
  
"My lords," Tho`nnas said softly. "The Lord of Rivendell had kidnapped the Prince Legolas."  
  
Oropher sat straighter in his thrown, blue eyes ablaze. Tho`nnas remembered that the young prince had the same glare. Thranduil's eyes widen and he jumped up from his seat by his father.  
  
Oropher laid a hand on his son's arm, making him sit back down. Reports of the hunting party's deaths had come back to Mirkwood. The only thing that puzzled them was that they did not find Legolas' body, and now they knew why.  
  
"When I left Elrond was questioning him," Tho`nnas continued. "My lord what do you wish us to do?"  
  
Oropher closed his eyes for a minute and sighed. "We cannot do anything for right now, for we do not know if Lothlorien will join in this war, or who they will join if they do."  
  
With a nod Tho`nnas left the two royals alone.  
  
"That's it? You're just going to let that no good half-breed interrogate your grandson? You're just going to leave him there?" Thranduil had once more jumped out of his chair and directed his anger at Oropher.  
  
Oropher looked at his son for a moment and then sighed. "If we do anything just think what Elrond will do to him. Believe me I wish there was something we could do, but anything we do might put him in danger. Would you want that?" Thranduil was surprised when he saw a single tear fall from his father's eye.  
  
"I'm sorry father."  
  
*****  
  
Elrond had long ago stopped questioning Legolas and it was now the middle of the night.  
  
He stood in his room wondering. Glorfindel had told him that his enemy's son had touched his heart, as well as the twins. Elrond was now wondering if that frighten little creature had also been able to touch his heart.  
  
"My friend, you must quite sulking about. It's not a very elven lord thing to do."  
  
Gil-galad stood at the doorway to the balcony overlooking the gardens.  
  
"How can you always do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just forget it."  
  
"Alright. So, I heard you questioned the prince."  
  
"He didn't tell me anything."  
  
"He's too frighten. From what I heard the little one saw his guardian die, then was kidnapped, then taken away from the two people that protected him, and finally interrogated by an elf lord."  
  
"So, what you mean is that he's asleep?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I wish I had not done that to him. How could I have been so lowly?"  
  
"So he has touched your heart as he has Glorfindel's, the twins, and mine?"  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"Go look at him when he's sleeping. He looks so innocent and venerable."  
  
"Do you have to make me feel guilty?"  
  
"What else am I suppose to do, besides watch your back in battles, and you really need someone to watch you back."  
  
Elrond just sighed and closed his eyes. He immediately opened them when a scream reached his ears.  
  
Gil-galad and Elrond both ran down the hall toward Legolas' room, for it was the small child that had screamed.  
  
They opened the door to find the elfling still asleep, yet thrashing about madly in his bed.  
  
"I'll go get a sleeping drink," whispered Gil-galad, turning and leaving Elrond with the prince.  
  
Elrond went over to the bed and took the small child into his arms. Legolas awoke at the sudden movement. He struggled to get out of the lord's arms, yet stopped when Elrond laid a hand on his head and spoke to him in elfish. Elrond was relived when Legolas stopped his struggling, yet the child was still mumbling to himself. Elrond felt a lock of his hair being pulled and looked down to see that the prince had taken his hair in hand.  
  
Gil-galad and Glorfindel just watched this and then silently left knowing that everything would be alright.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Legolas woke up to find that Elrond was still in his room, but before he could say anything the twins burst into the room and with angry expressions, but they were failing miserably at keeping a straight face. "We heard you woke up half of Rivendell last night." Elladan was trying very hard not to laugh but was failing at that too.  
  
"You need to be punished for that." At these words the twins both raced toward Legolas and started a tickling war. After about only 30 seconds they were all wrapped in the sheets and Legolas had convinced Elrohir to go after Elladan.  
  
Gil-galad walked in and raised an eyebrow. "I think you four are missing breakfast. (Elrond had not left the room because he thought the fight was too funny to miss.) Elrond just walked out and left the twins to a bemused high king. Legolas got up and was following Elrond before anyone could protest. Gil-galad raised an eyebrow at the twins who were now going bright red. Gil- galad just sighed. "Go get breakfast and make sure that your little friend doesn't do anything."  
  
*****  
  
When Gil-galad entered the dinning hall with Glorfindel he wasn't surprised to see the twins shouting at each other, and Elrond hanging his head. He was a little surprised though when Legolas popped up from under the table. Unfortunately for him some eggs that Elrohir was throwing at Elladan hit him. Legolas then took his plate and threw it directly in Elrohir's face. Gil-galad ducked as Elrohir threw the rest of his plate at Legolas, who had run for cover behind Glorfindel.And thus started the food fight.  
  
*****  
  
Three hours later the twins were cleaning up the dinning hall, while Legolas just sat on the table watching them. Elrond raised an eyebrow when he came in and saw the twins. They didn't notice his arrival but Legolas did.  
  
"This is their punishment for getting the jelly in Gil-galad's hair." Elrond had to try his best to hold back laughter and saw that Legolas was doing the same.  
  
"Oh, just go ahead and laugh," both the twins said in unison. Their words were followed by a loud shout as Elrohir fell over a wire, which set a buck of water down on Elladan's head, followed by a bag of flour. "LEGOLAS!" they both yelled.  
  
"Looks like you two have more to clean up," Elrond said in a bemused voice. "Legolas, if you would come with me. Gil-galad and I have something we need to talk to you about."  
  
After they left Elrohir turned to his brother and asked, "How could Legolas do that if he was with us the whole time and doesn't know where the kitchens are?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mordor (Mwhahahaha, had to do that.)  
  
"My lord, we are ready."  
  
"Good, we will strike soon. The child, Legolas, he must die."  
  
"My lord, may I ask why we need to kill him? He is just a child after all."  
  
"I have seen that I will lose my ring, and the elf will be one to help destroy it. If one thing is changed then all will fall into my hand."  
  
"May I ask what ring, my lord Sauron?"  
  
"You will see, you will see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok bad place to end, but hey. Legolas will make a choice in the next chapter that will change everyone's lives. But do be warned I'm not going to be able to update this story for a while. 


	5. Following Your Heart

I don't own LOTR, but wish I did. I'm so happy, I finally remembered the disclaimer. This chapter is detected to Gwyn for being the first one to review chapter 4. Thanks Dewdrops on a Sword Chapter 5 Following Your Heart (bad chapter title but hey)  
  
*Gardens of Rivendell* Legolas sat on a bench with Elrond and Gil-galad, splashing his feet in the water of a nearby pool. The two elder elves looked at each other and sighed. "Do all Noldor elves sigh so much," Legolas asked them.  
  
A smile crossed Elrond's face as he picked up the small elf and put him on his lap. "No little one. But, we did not come here to talk about that."  
  
"Little one," Gil- galad said gently, "we are giving you a choice of either staying here or going back to Mirkwood."  
  
******  
  
Three days had gone by since Legolas had been given his choice. To Gil- galad and Elrond's surprises he had said he wanted to think about it. Elladan and Elrohir were hoping against hope that he would stay with them in Rivendell. Gil-galad and Elrond were walking through the gardens when they saw the twins running toward them.  
  
"My sons, what is the matter?" Both stopped in front of the two, breathing hard.  
  
"Legolas," Elrohir choked out, "decision."  
  
"He wants," Elladan continued for his twin, though he was having difficulty saying anything himself.  
  
Tho`nnas had been sitting in a tree and trying to get as much information about Rivendell as possible, when he heard Elladan's last words.  
  
***** Mirkwood  
  
Tho`nnas walked slowly into the throne room, hoping that his lords were not going to rip his head off. "My lords, the prince was given a choice about staying in Rivendell or coming home."  
  
"Well that's good! He will be coming home soon, then?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"No my lord. He chose to stay in Rivendell." To his surprise the two did not go for his head, they just sat there. To shocked to move or speak.  
  
***** Rivendell  
  
Elrond walked toward Legolas' room. Even though the child was probably asleep Elrond had to ask him something, though when he arrived he found Glorfindel already there. So he decided to stand outside the room and wait.  
  
"Why did you wish to stay here Legolas?"  
  
"Well it may sound strange, but I feel alone in Mirkwood. The only people I have are my father and grandfather. The later one scares me a lot though."  
  
"That is why you are staying, because in Mirkwood you only truly have your father?"  
  
"Well sort of. But, another reason is that here I have Elladan and Elrohir to act like my brothers. And you, Gil-galad and Elrond are all like a second father to me."  
  
"Alright Legolas, we're all like family to you. Now I don't want my lords to kill me, so off to bed."  
  
When Glorfindel came out he had a small smile on his face and didn't even notice Elrond. "It's amazing how fast he warms up to people, is it not?" Elrond asked getting the attention of his friend.  
  
"Gil-galad is warning off on you, you know?"  
  
"Really! Well I'll take that as a compliment, since I know how much he annoys me with his little sudden appearances." Both walked down the hall toward their rooms when Pengedhel came running up to them.  
  
"My lords, Gandalf the Grey is here!"  
  
***** Mordor  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"My lord, what is it?"  
  
"Gandalf is in Rivendell, so it will be even harder to get the elfling."  
  
"Could you not wait until he left my lord?"  
  
"No, he will not leave soon and I need the child while he is young. I will just have to wait until he and the bratty twins sneak out into the forest."  
  
"My lord, do you want us to kill him then?"  
  
"No, no, just curse him. I will be able to kill him later, bit I want the Myfaeque Gold from Elrond first. We will see just how much he is willing to give for the boy."  
  
***** Lothlorien  
  
Celeborn walked through the trees of his realm, when he saw his wife coming toward him. She looked very depressed. "My love, what is it?"  
  
Galadriel looked up. "The Prince Legolas is staying in Rivendell." Celeborn was shocked to say the least. He knew the twins and Legolas were friends, but he also knew it would break Thranduil's heart when he heard. "There is another thing. Legolas will become."  
  
(a/n:: sorry had to do that. You'll find out what Legolas will become later.)  
  
*****Rivendell  
  
Gandalf was sitting in Elrond's study, smoking his pipe. He had heard the story about the little prince and was impressed really. The only thing that worried him was that Legolas was still having nightmares about the deaths' of his mother and brother. And at that moment the twins came in. Elrond, Gil-galad, Glorfindel, and Gandalf all had to fight back laughter when they saw them.  
  
"HE TOOK MY JOKE!!! Elladan screamed.  
  
"Ha, you've only had it done to you once," Elrohir shouted at his brother. They both now had deep purple hair.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I thought they would look good with a new hair color," said Legolas from the doorway. He walked calmly passed the twins and sat himself in a chair by Elrond.  
  
"So this is the little Prince of Mirkwood," Gandalf said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Legolas looked suspiciously at Gandalf before asking, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Gandalf the Grey. Have you heard of me?"  
  
Legolas' face immediately brighten. "Who has not heard of you Gandalf?"  
  
"Hobbits." Legolas just gave him a confused look.  
  
"There is a reason for your visit, isn't there my friend?" Elrond asked  
  
"Yes, yet I would not talk about it in front of the elflings."  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir please leave."  
  
"But father, what about Legolas?" they both asked, surprised that he would think of them first and not him.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about him," Elrond said glancing at the small figure in his lap. Legolas had decided he was tired and had curled up in Elrond's lap. After the twins left all remaining turned their attention to Gandalf.  
  
"Galadriel has seen that Sauron is rising. That is not what surprises her though." The wizard stopped and looked sadly at Legolas' sleeping form.  
  
"What surprises the Lady?" asked Gil0galad.  
  
"He is after Legolas."  
  
His words were greeted by stunned silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok next chapter Legolas is finally cursed. I'm skipping three years so Legolas will be 13 in the next chapter.  
  
Gwyn: I updated finally and I'm glad you like. And thanks for the suggestions.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: Glad you like.  
  
Lomiothiel: There's more than just the fact that Legolas is the only one of the fellowship born yet (besides Gandalf), that Sauron wants to curse him. And who ever said that it was Legolas who did the trick with the flour???  
  
Lady of Legolas: No not all Noldor Elves are evil. Please keep reading.  
  
Bunny-luver: If you die then you won't find out what happens next. Glad you liked the food fight. I just had to put that in, even though it's there for no reason really  
  
Anglebird12241: Glad you like  
  
Drea: Thank you. I wish my friends would say that this story is beautiful, but she won't even review my stories. I feel so hurt. 


	6. A Meeting Of Enemies

I don't own LOTR Dewdrops on a Sword Chapter 6 A Meeting Of Enemies  
  
*****Three years after Legolas came to Rivendell  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas? By the Valar, where are you three?" shouted Glorfindel. He had been looking for the three for about an hour now.  
  
"Still haven't found them?" Gil-galad asked coming up behind him with Elrond and Gandalf.  
  
"No my lord, I have not."  
  
Elrond looked down, a sad and worried expression placed on his face. "Is Sauron still after him Gandalf?"  
  
"I don't know. But, it is best to be safe still and think he is," came the old wizard's reply.  
  
"Let's go look in the forest," Gil-galad suggested. All four walked out of the house and into the surrounding woods.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" all of Rivendell could hear Elladan shout. All four looked at each other and then ran toward the eldest twins voice.  
  
They ran into a clearing just as a giant shadow beast rammed Legolas into a tree. When the elfling fell to the ground, everyone was surprised when they saw he didn't look hurt. The shadow beast let out a high-pitched screech and then rounded back to attack the child again.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" Gil-galad, Gandalf, Glorfindel, Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir all yelled as the shadow beast pushed Legolas back into the tree. This time the shadow disappeared after the attack.  
  
Elrohir was the first to reach the young prince. He turned him over when the four elders arrived and to the twins' relief he let out a small moan.  
  
"Gandalf is he..?" Gil-galad asked hesitantly.  
  
"He's been cursed," Gandalf answered  
  
"Cursed?" the twins yelled together.  
  
Elrond picked Legolas up and started walking back to the Last Homely House. The rest of the group hurriedly followed.  
  
*****Two days later  
  
Elrond had used all his healing abilities, Gandalf had used his magic, and even Gil-galad had used his power, but nothing would remove the curse on Legolas. Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel wouldn't leave the elfling's room.  
  
Gil-galad walked the halls looking for Elrond. For once he couldn't find his friend. "Where are you Elrond?" the high king whispered to himself.  
  
"Maybe he's in the little one's original room." Gil-galad turned to see Gandalf sitting in a chair smoking his pipe. Gil-galad just sighed and then began walking toward Legolas' original room. (Legolas was moved to a different room, no idea why. I just moved his room.) Gil-galad sighed again when he saw the Lord of Rivendell on the balcony of Legolas' old room.  
  
"For once you're unable to sneak up on me." Elrond said, not even looking around.  
  
"My friend, we will be able to remove the curse."  
  
"I only hope we will. As of right now, I'm going to send a messenger to Thranduil."  
  
Gil-galad just stared at Elrond for a few seconds and then, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Thranduil is Legolas' father and no matter how much I hate him, he deserves to know about what has happen to his son.  
  
*****Mirkwood  
  
Three years had passed since his son left. Thranduil had become distance and he would not talk as much as he had before. Oropher could no longer get his son to come to court anymore, so one day when he had decided he couldn't listen to anymore pointless talk, he was the only one in the room when Tho`nnas entered to announce that the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien had arrived.  
  
"What?" Oropher asked his stunned servant.  
  
"They wish to speak to you and the Prince Thranduil alone. They said it was about Rivendell and the young Prince Legolas."  
  
"Well show them in and then find my son!" Oropher ordered.  
  
"Yes my lord." Tho`nnas then ran off and left a dazed Oropher in the throne room.  
  
"You look well," Celeborn said jokingly as he walked into the room.  
  
"I think our arrival has shocked him. I'm right, am I not?"  
  
"Yes Lady." At this moment Thranduil came bursting into the room.  
  
"What news do you have of my son?"  
  
"Thranduil!" Oropher said, shocked by his son's rudeness.  
  
"You two need to go to Rivendell," Galadriel said, shocking Thranduil, and Oropher further.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both shouted.  
  
"My lord," Tho`nnas came back into the room. "There is a messenger here to see you from Rivendell.  
  
"WHAT?!" both elves of Mirkwood shouted again.  
  
Pengedhel walked into the room and bowed in respect to Oropher, then seeing Celeborn and Galadriel, bowed to them as well. "King Oropher, Prince Thranduil, my Lord Elrond wishes that you come to Rivendell. He did not tell me why, only that it has something to do with the Prince Legolas."  
  
The Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and a messenger for Rivendell telling Oropher that he needed to go to the home of his son's enemy was too much and he passed out.  
  
"OROPHER!" "FATHER!" everyone in the room yelled one or the other.  
  
*****Five days later in Rivendell  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had been sent to get fresh blankets for Legolas, when they saw something that shocked them. Oropher, Thranduil, Celeborn, Galadriel, Pengedhel, and an elf they didn't recognize came through the gates of the elven kingdom.  
  
"ADA!" they both yelled dropping the blankets and running back to Legolas' room.  
  
All the elves in Oropher's company had to hold back laughter when they saw the twins. "Let's go inside," Celeborn said, dismounting. Thranduil didn't say anything, just glared up at the building in front of him.  
  
"I think it would be best if I showed you the way. And have you told them yet?" Gandalf was suddenly there, and his last question had been directed at Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
"GANADLF?!" Oropher and Thranduil yelled.  
  
"Well at least Legolas didn't act that way when he first saw me," Gandalf joked with them. Then he turned to the Lothlorien elves and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, we haven't told them. Yet I think it would be better to than to let them see first." Celeborn answered the wizard's question.  
  
"Thranduil, the reason you were asked to come here was because Sauron is after Legolas." Galadriel told the crown prince.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We don't know, but Legolas has been cursed Thranduil." Gandalf answered the question.  
  
*****  
  
"ADA!" the twins yelled, running into the room. They ended up receiving a dark look from Elrond, Gil-galad, and Glorfindel. "Their here Ada." Elrohir told his father.  
  
"So is Galadriel and Celeborn," his twin finished for him.  
  
By the time they had finished Thranduil had burst into the room. "Where is he Elrond?" Thranduil roared, glaring daggers at his enemy.  
  
"He's right here Thranduil." Elrond said in a voice just as cold as Thranduil's.  
  
At the moment everyone else came into the room Legolas let out a moan and his brow furrowed. "What's wrong with him?" Elladan asked.  
  
No one answered, but Gandalf had pulled them all back from the elfling. A deep laugh came out of Legolas' mouth that was not his own. "Did you really think you could protect him Elrond?" Legolas asked, while sitting up. Yet it wasn't Legolas' voice. It was deep, and cold. "I will come to Rivendell in five days and unless you don't want this elf to die then you will give me that special gold of yours. But, foe now, I think we will show you what power I do have." A dark shadow wrapped itself around Legolas as the elf passed out. A scream escaped his lips, as the shadow seemed to get even darker.  
  
"Gandalf, what's happening?" shouted Gil-galad.  
  
"He's become mortal."  
  
"WHAT?" shout everyone (besides Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf).  
  
"He just lost his immortality.  
  
As the shadow started to fade Legolas let out another scream and then slumped onto the pillow. Elrond rushed to the elfling's side. It seemed that he had woken up and he looked at Elrond with dull eyes. It hunted the lord that those eyes once bight, yet full of sadness, were now empty. Legolas small, weak voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"It's Sauron," was all the Prince of Mirkwood was able to say before he passed out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hehe I'm evil and you're going to have to probably wait about two weeks before I post up the next chapter. 


	7. Sorry

Ok, everyone note that I'm not going to be able to update any of my stories, because I switched my e-mail address. Either ff.net isn't letting me change it or it's aol. Anyways Cosmos of the sun id suppose to help me, but she hasn't gotten back with me yet. But, I promise that as soon as I do get it changed then I'll update each of my stories ok? Sorry about the mess, and everyone hope I don't kill my computer before the week is out.  
  
And, Moon,Sea,Earth, stop making fun of me because I can't walk at the moment. Yes, I did learn my lesson so stop laughing. Never wear open-toed sandals when riding a bike. Ok, ya happy now?  
  
Once again I'm sorry about all this. 


	8. The Ring of Power

Dewdrops on a Sword Chapter7 The Ring Of Power  
  
"No, it can't be!"  
  
"He can't be mortal. Ada its not true is it?"  
  
"This can't be happening!"  
  
"No, no, not Legolas."  
  
"By the Valar, what did he do to deserve this?"  
  
Voices, so many voices filled Elrond's head. He couldn't think. He could do nothing. His enemy's son, the one he loved like his own, he had failed to protect. There was nothing anyone could do. Nothing. Legolas would remain mortal and they would all have to watch him grow old and die. The child didn't deserve it. He was to innocent, to cute, to young to have this happen. Elrond blamed himself. No one else. There was no one else to blame. He couldn't even blame Thranduil for this.  
  
His own fault. His own.  
  
"What did he mean by special gold, Elrond?" Thranduil's face could not have shown more sadness than it did at the moment.  
  
"I have a special gold that when fire touches it, it seems to gain power."  
  
"Are you going to give it to him?" Thranduil asked the distressed elf lord. The only answer he received was silence.  
  
"I think that we should have a council about this before doing anything," Gandalf suggested.  
  
"He's right. All of you get some rest and we will have a council in the morning," Galadriel ordered everyone. Everyone listened to her; all besides Elrond and Thranduil. Galadriel had planned for this to happen. The two had been enemies for far too long.  
  
Neither of the two looked up when the heard Galadriel close the door. They were too lost in their own thoughts. Well that was until a small eagle landed on the balcony of the room.  
  
"Eagles, there were his favorite birds." Elrond smiled sadly at the bird.  
  
"How would you know that?" Thranduil asked in a soft, almost broken voice.  
  
"He told me, about a year ago," Elrond answered in the same voice. They sat in silence a moment longer until Elrond could no longer stand it. "You know Thranduil, no matter what we decide tomorrow I'm going to give the gold to Sauron. He is evil, but he may still let Legolas go."  
  
"You're a fool, Elrond. You know that Sauron won't let him go."  
  
"We can still hope Thranduil. We can still hope."  
  
*****Five days later  
  
The morning after Legolas had lost his immortality, everyone had decided to give Sauron the gold. Though, they knew it probably wouldn't do any good.  
  
Now they were all sitting in Legolas' room (all besides Elladan and Elrohir) nervously waiting. No one knew what would happen, not even the Lady of Light. It had surprised everyone that Thranduil and Elrond were actually getting along.  
  
Suddenly a dark shadow form on the opposite side of Legolas' bed just after dusk. "So do you have the gold Elrond?" the cold voice of Sauron filled the room with those few words.  
  
"Will you release him if I give it to you?"  
  
Sauron took on a less abstract form, and took a long wither finger, he traced it along Legolas' delicately pointed ear. "Yes, but if you don't have it, I think that the elflings ears will have to go."  
  
Elrond sighed and threw a small leather bag at Sauron. "Now let him go!"  
  
Sauron deep, cold laughter filled the room. "Do you really think I would do that? Look at it this way, if I relies him then he'll join the fellowship, and we can't have that now can we?" In a flash of black light, both Sauron and Legolas disappeared.  
  
Those left in the room were to stunned to move. All though, were giving the most horrible death glares to the place where Sauron had been.  
  
*****Mordor, Mount Doom.  
  
Legolas woke to hear a loud roaring all around him. His body felt so.broken. That was the only word to describe it.  
  
"So the little prince has decided to wake up. And I thought that you would sleep though this wonderful moment." Sauron held up his hand, and upon it was a plain gold ring. Suddenly markings appeared as Sauron began to chant something in the tongue of Mordor. The whole mountain seemed to shake and Legolas thought that he would fall into the fire below the ledge that he and Sauron were on.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Sauron asked holding up a small orb. It was filled with a black light, but to Legolas it seemed as if the light should have been white instead. Then it hit him, "My immortality!"  
  
"That's right, and it will be the final touch to my ring, the Ring. One ring to rule them all."  
  
"No! That ring won't give you any power!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong little one. This is a special gold that that fool Elrond gave me! It has power!"  
  
"Elrond would never." Legolas suddenly stopped when Sauron smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"Shut up! There is one thing I still have to do before I kill you. You see, you're immortality will create a seal on the Ring of Power and make it impossible to destroy, except for here, in the mountain of fire." With that Sauron released Legolas' immortality from its prison and forced it to make the seal. Legolas watched helplessly as the black light circled around the Ring. Finally it seemed as if the light had all together just disappeared.  
  
"It is done." Sauron turned toward Legolas again and reached for the young elf's neck. "Now you are as well."  
  
As Sauron took a hold of Legolas, he sung the elf out over the fire. With an evil grin he let go. Legolas didn't scream, he couldn't. Without thinking he grabbed the ledge, knowing that with Sauron there he wasn't going to live.  
  
Sauron took one of his ironclad feet and brought it down on one of Legolas' hands. Legolas stared up in horror. It seemed as if time slowed and Sauron ever so slowly began to bring his foot down on Legolas' other hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I don't own LOTR. And I still haven't gotten my e-mail fixed, but oh well, its just going to have to stay that way.  
  
Next chapter: We find out the reason why Elrond and Thranduil are fighting. We also get to see what happens to Legolas. I don't think that either of them is what you would suspect. 


	9. The Valar

Hey, look everyone I'm still alive! *cough* thank God *cough*. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Actually it's not my fault, it's someone's whose name I will not mention. *cough* Cosmos *cough*. She had to e-mail something to me that took her forever, I mean literally. I asked her for the thing about five days after I put up the last chapter! Ok, I need to stop talking, and start writing this story.  
  
Note: I don't care if people want to flame this chapter. I will remind you all that this is AU, so don't kill me for it, please. Also Milbarn is pronounced Mel-bar-n. Got it? Good.  
  
Dew Drops On A Sword  
  
The Valar  
  
Mordor  
  
Legolas watched in horror as Sauron's foot came closer. He shut his eyes, waiting for the blow to come.  
  
****The Halls of Mandos  
  
Tilant watched from the Halls of Mandos. His temper was getting the better of him, and his mother, the former Queen of Mirkwood, Milbarn, had to pull him away from the orb he was watching from. "How in the world does he always get himself into trouble?! Damn it, Thranduil, move your ass and go save hi.!"  
  
Milbarn covered her son's mouth as Elbereth, Eru, Manwe, and Mandos walked into the room. "My lords, my lady, please excuse my son's behavior," Milbarn said, bowing her head, still clamping a hand over Tilant's mouth.  
  
Elbereth smiled slightly. "It's alright, Milbarn. We can understand his behavior."  
  
Eru walked up to the orb, a frown evident on his face. "We must move fast. Time has almost run out for the young one." In a bright flash of light, all four Valar disappeared.  
  
"Um, are they going to save Legolas?" Tilant asked stupidly.  
  
Milbarn just sighed, and then hit her son over the head.  
  
*****Mordor  
  
Legolas felt a warm, comforting presence around him. He looked up to see that Sauron had steeped away from him. Behind the Dark Lord, there was a white light. It was that light that Legolas felt was giving off the comfort.  
  
Before the young elfling could see more, he felt all his energy drain from him, and darkness over come him.  
  
*****  
  
The Valar faced Sauron; all of their faces showed the anger and hatred they felt. They knew they couldn't use their power, for it would risk destroying Middle-Earth.  
  
"Leave the elfling alone, Sauron," Manwe said in a cold, deadly voice.  
  
"Your too late. He would have let go by now," Sauron hissed back at him.  
  
"Oh, really?" the Dark Lord heard Mandos' voice from behind him. He turned around to see the young prince in the Valar's arms, the elf still in the world of blackness. Mandos glared at Sauron once more. The Dark Lord, though, was unfazed, and glared back at him.  
  
In another wave of light, the Valar once again disappeared. Going back to the Halls of Mandos, taking Legolas with them.  
  
*****Rivendell  
  
Elladan leaned on the railing of the balcony outside Legolas' room. "You miss him?" Elrohir asked, coming up behind him, already knowing the answer to his question.  
  
"Of course. It's like the time when he went back to Mirkwood and we missed him."  
  
"Only this time he's been kidnapped and taken to Mordor," Elrohir finished for him.  
  
"You two have a question for us, do you not?" Galadriel asked, coming into the room with Gandalf and Celeborn.  
  
"Yes, Grandmother," both answered together.  
  
"Well, then ask it," Gandalf said to them.  
  
The twins looked at each other and then Elrohir began to talk. "We wanted to know why our father and King Thranduil almost risked open war with each other."  
  
The three elders looked at each other, and then Gandalf and Celeborn sighed. "That was a completely pointless and stupid disagreement," Celeborn sighed again.  
  
"I'll agree with that," Gandalf said.  
  
Galadriel laughed at the two, and then looked back at her grandchildren. "Your father and the King of Mirkwood had one of the most pointless arguments in all of Middle-Earth. Basically, it involved Tilant and a book of great power that was "supposedly" stolen."  
  
Galadriel began to tell the story to the two twins, making sure to skip some parts that they didn't need to know about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I said that I would tell you how the story started in this chapter but I saw a problem with that, so I'll have to wait until the end of the story if you want know. 


	10. The Halls of Mandos and the Return Home

Hi everybody! *waves* I thought that I would go ahead and let people that read Cage Bird know that I'll post the sequel for it when there are only 2 or 3 chapters left to this story. Please, no one ask me why I'm saying this, considering that most people who read Cage Bird won't be reading this. Also, if I only have 3 reviews for this chapter then I'm not going to update and you'll all have to deal with it.  
  
Anyways, shall we get on with the story now?  
  
Dewdrops on a Sword The Halls of Mandos and the Return Home  
  
*****The Halls of Mandos  
  
Tilant's eyes widen as he saw Mandos walk into a room with a sleeping Legolas in he arms. Milbarn came to his side as Manwe, Eru, and Elbereth followed Mandos into the room. Before Milbarn could stop him, Tilant ran toward the door, and burst through the door.  
  
The four Valar looked up at him as he slammed the door shut. "Well, we thought that you would show up here, but not so soon, Prince Tilant," Elbereth said with a sweet, gentle smile in place.  
  
"My lords, my lady," Tilant said quickly, bowing his head down in respect. "How is he?" the dead prince asked, worry clear in his eyes. "He's not...dead, is he?"  
  
This time it was Manwe that smiled. "No, just a little tired."  
  
"Then may I ask why he is here?" Milbarn asked, coming up behind he eldest son.  
  
"He needs time to rest and heal in a place where Sauron cannot reach him. This is the safest for him to do that," Eru said, bending down to see the young, still alive, prince's wounds.  
  
"I think it would be best if you waited outside until we finish healing him," Elbereth said, walking with Milbarn and Tilant outside the room. As soon as the two were in the hall, she shut the door gently, and to make sure Tilant wasn't going to barge into the room again she locked it.  
  
"So, what are we suppose to do now?" Tilant asked, looking at his mother.  
  
"Wait," was the only word he got for an answer.  
  
*****Rivendell  
  
"My lord," Oropher heard a voice from behind him. Turning around he saw the twin sons of Elrond, both with bowed heads.  
  
"Young princes," Oropher said, nodding his head in acknowledgement to the two. They stood in silence for a while until Elladan spoke.  
  
"I think silence is what has been ruling here since Legolas was taken."  
  
"He's right. Usually you'll hear Glorfindel, or our father yelling at us because of something we broke, or because of a prank we played on some one..."  
  
"Or both," Elladan finished for his brother.  
  
Oropher couldn't help but smile somewhat. "No wonder you three became friends. Legolas is exactly like you. Always getting into trouble and then getting yelled at."  
  
"Well, I think I'd like to go to Mirkwood. Legolas gets away with everything here, because he's 'only a child.'" Elladan said.  
  
"Or in the words of the maidens: 'He's too cute and innocent to do anything horrible, unlike the sons of Elrond.'" Elrohir added.  
  
Oropher felt the smile on his face grow wider, and then he broke out into laughter. The twins looked at the King of Mirkwood and then started laughing as well.  
  
*****The Halls of Mandos  
  
"Tilant, Milbarn, you can see him now," Elbereth said, stepping out into the hall.  
  
"Thank you, my lady," Milbarn said bowing her head. Tilant, on the other hand, ran passed Elbereth and into the room.  
  
Milbarn sighed and looked apologetically at Elbereth. "I'm going to have to teach him some manners."  
  
Elbereth smiled softly. "There's no need. He's just worried, as is natural."  
  
*****  
  
Tilant looked at the small form of his brother under a mound of blankets. "Hey, little brother," he said softly, pushing a few strands of hair out of Legolas' face. The little prince was still asleep, and Tilant couldn't bring himself to wake him.  
  
"You best say your good-byes fast, Tilant," Manwe said coming up behind him.  
  
Tilant turned around and gave Manwe a questioning glance. "Why? He was just healed. Your now moving him so soon, are you?"  
  
"We have to, little one. Keeping Prince Legolas here would only ensure his death."  
  
Tilant lowered his eyes as Elbereth, Mandos, and Eru walked into the room. Mandos once again took the elf in his arms, and in a bright flash they disappeared, leaving Tilant alone.  
  
*****Rivendell  
  
Oropher, Elladan, and Elrohir had joined with Gandalf, Gil-galad, and Glorfindel. Now all six were walking toward the dinning hall. Gil-galad suddenly stopped, and took a few steps back. Everyone soon joined him, realizing that they were looking into the room where Sauron had kidnapped Legolas. It surprised them to see both Thranduil and Elrond in the room, with nether one trying to bit off the other's head. All six rushed into the room when a bright flash of white light burst into the room. When everyone was finally able to see again, what they saw shocked them. Standing on the far side of the room were Elbereth, Manwe, Eru, and Mandos with a sleeping Legolas in his arms. Mandos softly lay the elfling on the bed, and then tried gently to make the little prince let go of his hair.  
  
The first person to come out of shock was Gil-galad. "My lords, my lady," he said bowing down quickly.  
  
Elbereth gave him a soft smile as the others did the same, finally coming out of shock themselves. "There is still one problem we have to take care of before we leave."  
  
The elves looked at her in confusion until Manwe explained. "His immortality has been tinted, and there is no way to get it back now."  
  
"So, he'll die?" Thranduil asked slowly.  
  
"No, we plan on giving him some of our immortality." The elves and wizard were once again in shock. Giving someone immortality meant to give them part of your soul. If the Valar gave Legolas immortality it would mean he would have the soul of a Valar.  
  
A soft glow surrounded the four Valar and Legolas. When it died down, the Valar were gone, and there was a immense feel of power radiating from the youngest Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I didn't think this chapter would be so long, but oh well. Remember if only get 3 reviews for this chapter, this will be the last chapter of the story. Truly though, there are suppose to be about 4 or 5 more chapters to this. 


	11. Galadriel's Decision

I don't own LOTR  
  
NOTE: This is the last chapter that Legolas will be in Rivendell. The next chapter will skip over thousand years to the Last Alliance.  
  
Dewdrops on a Sword Galadriel's Decision  
  
Legolas had woken up and everyone had tried to act as normal as possible, but it was easy to see that they were still scared and shocked at what had happened to the young prince.  
  
Galadriel watched as Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir raced each other into the garden. It seemed that when the Valar gave Legolas immortality they had also wiped out his memories of Mordor. No one, not even the Lady of the Wood, knew if it was a good thing or a bad. It was good that he had forgotten, but it would turn out horrible when Legolas actually did remember.  
  
"So my lady, what are we going to do about this?" Gandalf asked, coming up behind her. Galadriel didn't turn to face him; instead she continued to watch the young elflings. She knew he was talking about Legolas and his new power.  
  
She sighed. "Did you see the bracelet upon his wrist?"  
  
"Yes," the old wizard answered. "It seemed as if it was part of him almost, barely able to be seen. What about it?"  
  
"I suspect that it is holding Legolas' powers back. I fear what would happen if it was to be removed. Not for us, or for the rest of Middle-Earth for that face, but I fear what could happen to Legolas. He was not born with the power he now carries and it could very easily kill him."  
  
"I know what your saying. But, my question is, can you not see his future?"  
  
"No," the lady answered, surprising Gandalf. "His future is unclear to me."  
  
"Then we'll have to watch him carefully, "Gandalf said quietly.  
  
They stood a few moments in silence before Galadriel spoke again. "When Thranduil and Oropher leave they will take Legolas with them. After they return to Mirkwood, I'm going to clear their minds of this event. Even though Thranduil and Elrond wouldn't be fighting over that stupid book still, it would be better that everyone just forgot about this. If it is truly meant then Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas will met again and renew their friendship."  
  
Gandalf stood there, knowing that Galadriel was doing the right thing but wishing that they wouldn't have to. "I think I'll return to Mirkwood so I can keep an eye on Legolas."  
  
"How long has it been since you were last there? A month after Legolas was born?"  
  
Gandalf sighed. "It seems long, but it truly hasn't been, since I was last there. Though, if I was a mortal, it would seem longer."  
  
Galadriel was silent for a moment. "Is this immortality we have worth all that we go through?"  
  
"My lady?"  
  
"It's the one question that's nagged at my mind for years. We fear to befriend mortals because we know that no matter what we will see them die. When one of us die, it is a blow to all our hearts because no matter how old that immortal was, they were still just beginning life."  
  
Gandalf hung his head and was silent.  
  
*****  
  
Late in the night Gil-galad was awaken by a knocking on his door. He got up and when he opened it, he was surprised to see a worried looking Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, is something wrong. Are you alright?" he asked bending down to pick up the elfling.  
  
"I keep getting the feeling that your going to leave and I'm never going to see you again," the little prince said, trying to hid tears while he cling to the high king and took a lock of his hair in hand. Gil-galad smiled. Even after all these years, Legolas had never grown out of that habit.  
  
"Don't worry little one. I'm not going anywhere," Gil-galad said softly into Legolas' ear.  
  
"Promise?" Legolas whispered back.  
  
"Promise," Gil-galad said right before Legolas fell asleep in his arms. Gil- galad smiles softly again and let Legolas stay in his room for the night.  
  
Little did Gil-galad know that in a thousand years he would break his promise to one of those he loved most.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know. It was a short chapter but I have a writer's block, so yeah. Review and throw ideas at me if you want to help me. Please don't feel bad if I don't use your ideas though. 


	12. Gilgalad's Death

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been busy. As everyone has been saying that I need to do a story with Legolas and the fellowship for this, it will be in this story, and I'm sorry but there will be no sequel. (Basically because once this is over everything will be completed so there will be no room for a sequel.) But, I'm really glad that all of you like this story. I'm thinking that after this there will probable be only 3 or 4 more chapters left. After this chapter will be where Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir meet again.  
  
As for Kept-Secret I want to know what you think is going to happen when Legolas meets the fellowship. At least tell me after the stories over or something. I really want to know what you think.  
  
Don't own LOTR.  
  
Dew Drops on a Sword Chapter 12 (I think.)  
  
Legolas walked over to his father and grandfather. He sat down beside them and hung his head. He looked tired, and his shoulders where no longer held proudly. This was the affect the Last Alliance had taken on the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
It had been a thousand years since he left Rivendell. When he had arrived back home, Galadriel's spell took affect on everyone. Legolas no longer remembered that he had been a friend with Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, Gil- galad, and Glorfindel. They were all forgotten to him, just as he was with them.  
  
Now he fought beside Thranduil, Oropher, the elves from nations, and mortal men. They had managed to force the enemy back into Mordor and for the moment there was a pause in the fighting. Legolas felt like it was the clam before the storm. He knew something horrible was going to happen, he just didn't know what.  
  
Elrond, Gil-galad, Glorfindel, and Gandalf walked up and sat across from the elves of Mirkwood. The twins were back in Rivendell making sure none of the enemy could get into their home.  
  
"What the death count, Legolas?" Gandalf asked in a weary voice.  
  
"We're not sure. There was too many lost, they're still counting the slain." Everyone hung their heads when they heard this news.  
  
Finally, Glorfindel broke the silence. "So, what's the plan for the next attack?"  
  
Oropher and Gil-galad locked eyes for a moment and then Gil-galad spoke. "We're going to try and hold out until we have a chance to take the Ring from Sauron."  
  
"That's suicide," Thranduil spoke, looking at Gil-galad like he was crazy.  
  
"It's the only thing we can do for now."  
  
*****  
  
The Lady Galadriel walked into Thranduil's tent. "Thranduil, you must get up. There is something I must tell you."  
  
"What's is it, milady?" he asked sleepily. "Wait, why are you even here? This place is not safe!"  
  
"I know it's not safe. Now get up and come to the center of camp," she said before walking out.  
  
Thranduil throw on his clothes and ran out to see what was so important that the Lady Galadriel had to come herself.  
  
In the center of the camp Oropher, Elrond, Gil-galad, and Gandalf stood with Galadriel waiting for Thranduil. When he arrived Oropher turned to the Lady of Light. "What is so important you had to come here, milady?"  
  
"You must let Legolas go into battle with Elrond and Gil-galad," she said, ignoring everyone but Oropher and Thranduil for the moment.  
  
There was silence for a moment and then everyone but Gandalf said the same thing at the same time. "What?" This was said slowly as if each elf didn't know what they had just heard and what they were saying.  
  
"Legolas will be killed if he rides into battle with the Mirkwood elves. He must go into battle with the Noldor elves," Galadriel explained.  
  
"If it saves Legolas' life and if it's alright with Thranduil and Oropher then we will let him ride into battle with us. But, I must ask, why chose Legolas to save out of everyone else in this war?" Gil-galad asked.  
  
"The fate of this world will depend upon nine beings, Legolas among them. If Legolas dies then there will be nothing to stop the evil that will spread across this world. He is the key to victory of those of us who wish for peace in this world. He must stay alive." Galadriel's voice was emotionless, but her words were powerful enough to make them understand the importance of keeping Legolas alive.  
  
"This chose is up to you as what to do. I must leave now," Galadriel said after about fifteen minutes as she stood up and left.  
  
*****  
  
The fighting raged around him. Legolas didn't know why he was fighting with the Noldor elves, but he was all the same. What confused him was that Elrond and Gil-galad seemed to keep an eye on him the whole time. They were never out of sight, but for some reason Legolas was glad for it.  
  
The fighting around him suddenly stopped and both Elrond and Gil-galad came up on either side of him as Sauron finally chose to join the fight.  
  
Sauron swung his mace, killing many elves with the first swing. The second killed just as many and that was when he caught sight of Legolas. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt he had to kill the young Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
He reached out a hand to try and grab the elf's neck. Gil-galad saw this coming and pushed Legolas out of the way and into Elrond just as Sauron's hand wrapped around his own neck.  
  
"GIL-GALAD!" he heard Legolas shout. That was the last thing he heard before an immeasurable pain hit him like a wave. He felt as if he was being burned from the inside. Suddenly Gil-galad felt his back slam into the base of Mt.Doom and slide down. He was still alive, but barely.  
  
Legolas looked on hopelessly. He saw the King of Gondor fall and his emotional pain began to overwhelm him.  
  
Sauron broke Narsil with his foot.  
  
Legolas' sword dropped from his hand.  
  
The Dark Lord began to reach down to kill his prey.  
  
A small tear escaped from Legolas' eye and fell onto the forsaken land of Mordor.  
  
Suron cried out as his hand was cut off.  
  
A strange energy began to radiate from the Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Wind began to howl as Sauron felt himself fading, but he knew it wasn't because he had been separated from the ring.  
  
A burst of light blasted from Legolas' body as his power began to pull all his energy into destroying the one who was casing him grief.  
  
Then suddenly, it was over. Everything was silent. The Last Alliance was over.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas and Elrond both ran over to Gil-galad just before the last of his strength left him. Galadriel's spell had worn off on his mind. He remembered the young Legolas that had been kidnapped and taken to Mordor; he remembered that he loved Legolas like a son. With the last of his strength he slipped something into Legolas' hand.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise," the High King whispered before his life left him.  
  
Legolas opened his hand and both Elrond and him stared at what had been slipped into it. In his hand was one of the three-elven rings that Gil- galad had.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Next time we skip 1500 years and go to when Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir meet again. I'm beginning to think that maybe there will be five more chapters but we'll just have to see.  
  
I'll try and update soon. I don't think it will take me as long as it did this time, at least I hope not. 


	13. Understanding

* * *

Yes, I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm really sorry for it. (I seem to be saying that in all of my stories.) Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone who keeps reading this story even though I keep making you wait forever. In this chapter though, Legolas finally meets Elladan and Elrohir...again.  
  
I don't own LOTR.  
  
Dew Drops on a Sword Chapter 13 Understanding  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rode toward the center of Lothlorien. Their laughter rang out through the silent forest and made even the stubborn Haldir grin. It was always interesting to see what would happen when the twins came to visit their grandmother.  
  
Although, the young Prince of Mirkwood was living in Lothlorien at the time and everyone knew that Thranduil and Elrond were rivals for more than just one reason. Surely their hatred for each other had been passed onto their sons who would want nothing to do with each other.  
  
"Grandmother!" both twins yelled spotting the Lady of Light after putting their horses in the care of the stable hands.  
  
Galadriel smiled at them. "I hope there were no mishaps on your journey," she said with a calm voice.  
  
"Aw, you don't have to worry about us," Elladan said, laughter hidden in his voice.  
  
"We're trained worriers after all," Elrohir added.  
  
"I think that the Lady Galadriel was fearing for those you met on the way, not yourselves," grumbled an annoyed voice from behind them. Elladan and Elrohir turned around to see a blonde haired, blue-eyed elf standing there with a bow and quiver swung across his back.  
  
"And who would you be?" Elladan asked wearily. He had never seen this elf in Lothlorien before, and he could already tell that he was not from there. Yet, he was definitely not from Rivendell, so that left only one other place he could be from...Mirkwood.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," Legolas said calmly.  
  
"Mirkwood," Elrohir hissed.  
  
"I knew it!" Elladan shouted as he drew his sword from its sheath.  
  
"There will be none of that," Galadriel said as she placed a hand on Elladan's wrist and glared at all three. "Legolas is living in Lothlorien at the moment," she said to the twins before fixing her attention on all three. "There will be no fighting between you three while you are here. I want you to try and get along as best you can. You three are more alike than you realize." And with those words she left.  
  
"What was that suppose to mean?" Elladan asked his brother. Elrohir just shrugged in response.  
  
"Only here five minutes and you're already fighting with the Prince of Mirkwood?" Haldir asked as he came up behind the two.  
  
"Speaking of Legolas, where is he?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Why should we care?" Elladan snapped. Haldir and Elrohir were both taken back by this statement. Neither one had ever heard Elladan talk like he did just now.  
  
"Why do you care such hatred for him? Surely your father hasn't worn off on you that much!" Haldir said. He was a friend with the twins as well as Legolas, and in truth, what Galadriel said was true. The three of them were so alike, though Legolas seemed to be a bit more mature. He had fought with Gil-galad and almost been killed by Sauron himself. That would force anyone to mature faster than they were suppose to.  
  
"He's the reason Gil-galad was killed! If it wasn't for him then he would still be alive!" Elladan shouted.  
  
"Is that what your father told you?" Haldir asked in an almost broken voice.  
  
"What?" Elladan asked as he and Elrohir both turned to their friend.  
  
Haldir sighed. "Gil-galad saw that Sauron was going to kill Legolas and being the person he was, he pushed Legolas into your father and took the blow himself. Gil-galad's death has always weighed heavily upon Legolas, and yes, he does believe it's his fault, but no one else does, not even your father. What weighs most heavily on his heart though, is the last words Gil-galad said to him."  
  
"What did he say?" Elrohir said in a quiet voice that was just above a whisperer.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise," Haldir whispered.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"What promise did the High King ever make to the Prince of Mirkwood?" Elladan asked, anger no longer evident in his voice, just curiosity.  
  
"No one knows. Well, the Lady Galadriel probably does, and maybe Gandalf."  
  
"Wait, are you saying that Legolas himself doesn't even know what Gil-galad promised him?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Haldir nodded. It was true, the young prince couldn't remember, and it was no doubt that he thought it over and over, replaying the High King's death in his mind ever day of his life. Legolas began to slip into a state of depression and before his mind journeyed further toward evil, Thranduil had sent his son to Lothlorien in hopes that he would be saved. It seemed to most elves that didn't know his that well that Legolas was as cheerful and bright as an elf his age should be. Yet, Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Gandalf, when he was there, all saw through the Mirkwood Prince. His smile was a fake one, and his laughter was forced. It saddened the four to have to see Legolas like that. But, Galadriel hoped that Elladan and Elrohir would befriend the prince and help him see happiness once more.  
  
"So, Gil-galad died to save Legolas, even though he hardly knew him? It just doesn't make since to me," Elladan said after a while of silence.  
  
"It doesn't make since to a lot of people, but we'll have to except what has come and gone, after all, what else is there that we can do?" Haldir said and after another period of silence followed.  
  
"Well, I have to go talk to Celeborn. You should know your way around here by know," Haldir said as he stood up and walked away.  
  
Disregarded by the three was the blonde haired elf that they were talking about who hid behind one of the many trees listening to them. Their discussion brought up many memories, yet he kept feeling as if was forgetting something. That was what really tormented him.  
  
"Little one," Galadriel said gently, "there is much on your mind. You should rest." Her voice was quiet and peaceful.  
  
"I just want to know why Gil-galad saved me? I want to know what I'm forgetting? What did he promise he Galadriel?" Legolas' voice sounded almost hopeless. "I just..." he sighed, unable to finish.  
  
"I know, little one. Yet, only you can find these answers for yourself. You must not keep thinking about these things, or else you will never find the answers you must find."  
  
"I know your right, Galadriel. I just can't help but wonder."  
  
"Go, get some sleep. I know you got none last night."  
  
"Yes, milady," Legolas said as he walked toward his room.  
  
Only when he was gone did the Lady of Light acknowledge her grandsons' presence. They had decided to go for a walk through Lothlorien after their talk with Haldir and had come across Legolas and Galadriel in the middle of their discussion.  
  
"You remember know, don't you." It was a statement more than a question.  
  
Hearing Legolas' hopeless voice had triggered their memories and broken Galadriel's spell.  
  
"Why did you make us forget?" Elrohir asked. His eyes showed how overwhelmed he was by his memories. Elladan's just showed how much he wanted to go after Legolas and revile everything to him, to comfort him by giving him the answers he so desperately wanted.  
  
"By making everyone else forget I also made Sauron forget. If Legolas' memories are returned to him, then Sauron will be after him with all the power he still possesses. Middle Earth will need Legolas soon, thus you must never tell him. I only wish that you befriend him once more and help him through the problems he know faces."  
  
"But how are we going to do that when all he wants are the answer to his questions?" Elladan asked, trying to control his feelings so he wouldn't take out all his anger on Galadriel.  
  
"What Legolas needs now, is only for someone to understand him. You two will as you have before." That was all Galadriel said before she once more disappeared.

* * *

Ok, yeah, this chapter was a little more Legolas centered than I wanted it to be, and also wasn't as long as I wanted it, but I have to stop and get off the computer before my mom starts yelling at me.  
  
Next chapter: The Three Nightmares of Doom: Legolas and the twins get into some trouble that will force them to combine forces and to become the best of friends. 


	14. The Three Nightmares of Doom

I am really really really sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I totally forgot about this story. I really hope that everyone will continue to read this. Once again, I'm sorry for the later update.

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Dew Drops on a Sword Chapter 14 The Three Nightmares Of Doom

Legolas sat leaning against a tree. He watch as the water of the rive rushed passed him, the cool spray gently hitting his face every so often. He sighed, wondering once more what it was that he was forgetting. As always, he could think of nothing. Gil-galad had never made him a promise that he knew of. And, as to why he gave Legolas his ring was still an even greater mystery to him.

"Hey, Legolas." He looked up when he heard his name called, only to see Elladan and Elrohir coming toward him. Elrohir carried a small basket under his arm, though he wore a bright smile on his face.

"What do you two want?" he said in an emotionless voice, turning his gaze back to the river.

"We just brought you some lunch," Elrohir said in an innocent voice, his smile fading as he looked at Legolas with puppy dog eyes.

"How do I know you haven't poisoned it?" he asked, still not turning his gaze from the river. He did looked up surprised when he had a small, red apple shoved into his hands.

"We're not trying to poison you, alright? We're just trying to get along with you like Grandmother asked up to, but damnit, you're making it really hard! If I can forget the differences between our two realms for once, then you can as well!" Elladan said turning away from him to take the basket of food from his brother.

Legolas just looked at them in shock. "Why?" he asked softly, his voice almost childishly innocent.

Elladan and Elrohir both looked up at him. "What do you mean?" Elladan asked bluntly.

"Why would you try to befriend me? Haldir is the only friend I have and that was on accident. So, I'm asking you, why would two strangers, sons of my father's worst enemy, try to befriend me."

Elrohir smiled gently at him and sat down next to him. "Because, we want to," was all he said before handing the rest of Legolas' share of the food to him.

Legolas smiled, a true smile, and accepted the food.

* * *

Gandalf slowed his horse down somewhat as he entered Lothlorien. He breathed in deeply, thankful for the wonderful peace that the Golden Woods offered. He knew Legolas was here, as well as Elladan and Elrohir. He hoped that the three would become friends once more, though he knew if that happened that they would be causing chaos wherever they went. It was better than having Legolas die though.

He rode on until he reached the center of Lothlorien.

"Ah, Gandalf, the Lady has been waiting for you." Gandalf turned around and smiled when he saw Haldir.

"Haldir, still alive I see. Legolas and the twins haven't gotten to you yet," Gandalf greeted.

The smug look on Haldir's face faltered and he grumbled lightly. "The Lady is waiting for you Gandalf. If you would please follow me." Haldir turned around and began climbing the down the stairs toward Galadriel's Mirror. Gandalf looked confused for a moment before quickly following Haldir, wondering why the Lady wanted to meet with him at the Mirror.

* * *

Three months later found all three young princes still in Lothlorien. To everyone's shock the three had indeed become fast friends. It was wonderful to see Legolas smiling again, but some people wished that they would stop causing such destruction and terror.

"Just like old times," Gandalf commented as he came to stand beside Galadriel as she looked out over her kingdom.

Galadriel smiled slightly. "The only difference seems to be that they have found some new pranks that were worse than their old ones." Gandalf grumbled lightly when he heard this. "They got you as well."

"Yes, unfortunately. They've gotten poor Haldir so many times that I think he's going to go insane," the wizard said looking out over the tree tops and out to the setting sun.

The small smile that had been on Galadriel's face vanished suddenly. Gandalf looked up at her but didn't ask her what was wrong. If the Lady of the Golden Woods wanted to tell him what would happen, then she would, if not, then she wouldn't.

* * *

"Come on," Legolas whispered as he led Elladan and Elrohir through the woods. They were trying to get out of Lothlorien for a little while without being noticed. It usually wouldn't be that hard for them, but since Haldir was on duty, it would be much harder than it originally would have been.

"Where exactly are we going to go anyways?" Elrohir asked as he quietly steeped over a fallen log.

"Anywhere. We're just trying to get out and explore for a night," Elladan answered in an annoyed voice.

"Well sorry, maybe I just wanted to know," Elrohir snapped back at him.

"Shut up, both of you!" Legolas snapped at the m softly, but dangerously. They were almost to the board now and if they were caught, Haldir would definitely have them sent back and tell Celeborn what they had tried to do, and Legolas didn't exactly want to get a lecture from the Lord of Lothlorien.

Elladan and Elrohir just stared at Legolas for a moment before shrugging and turning to follow the Prince of Mirkwood once more.

Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir all sighed in relief as they finally got out of sight from the Golden Woods. They had actually made it and now they had the rest of the night to explore.

"So, what do we do now?" Elladan asked.

"We go this way," Legolas said pointing in some random direction. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other and shrugged. They decided to follow Legolas like they had been doing for the whole night anyways.

After about an hour of walking the three walked into a patch of moonlight. It was then that Legolas stopped dead, a look of concentration in his eyes.

"Legolas, what is..." Elrohir stopped mid sentence when he heard the voice of orcs. On some silent agreement the three pulled out their weapons and form a circle with their backs facing inward.

The battle was long, but the elves cut down any orc that got in their way. It wasn't until they heard the wails of the Ringwraiths.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Elladan shouted above the sound of battle.

"I have no idea, but we have to get out of here before they arrive!" Legolas shouted slaying an orc while dong so.

The three elves found it very easy to escape from the orcs though while doing so Elladan didn't see the orc that had snuck up behind him. Legolas and Elrohir looked up in fear, both calling out the other's name but knowing that he wouldn't be able to move quick enough to get away. Elrohir tried to get to his brother but he was too far away. Legolas, forever, ran toward his friend and plunged a dagger through its heart. In doing so though, he received a server blow to his stomach. The orcs sword had struck him, but it had not gone all the way through.

"LEGOALS!" Elladan shouted as he tried to get to his fallen friend. Before he could reach him a powerful black spell hit him in the chest sending him flying back into the trees.

Elrohir managed to get to his brother. Elladan had blacked out and there was a large gash on his head. When he looked up, he saw all nine Ringwraiths standing in front of them. The thing that scared him the most was that the Witch King held a bleeding Legolas in his arms.

"Should we kill them?" one hissed in a low whispered to the Witch King.

"They're not worth our time. We have what we came for." And with that, the Ringwraiths mounted their horses and rode off, taking the Prince of Mirkwood with them.

* * *

Well, I hoped you all liked this chapter. I hope that I'll be able to post the next chapter quickly, but it may be a while. Review if you want the next chapter.


	15. Rescue Legolas

Wow, I really haven't updated in awhile, have I? Anyways, sorry about that, I just haven't found the time to update, and also I got a few flames that got me somewhat depressed. Here's what I have to say to you people who have nothing better to do then criticize others. Get the fucking hell of my case! If you don't like something then don't waste your precious time reviewing it. You shouldn't make other authors feel down about something that everyone else likes but you. And you people who complain about spelling can kiss my ass. It's not killing you so why the hell are you complaining about it. If it's in the form of constructive criticism then fine, that's just being nice. But you people who act like it's the end of the world need to get a life. So stop wasting my time and yours reviewing this story if you hate it so much, and get out of my life.

Yeah, I'm just a little pissed off today.

NOTE: For all you people who flamed me asking why Thranduil and Elrond would let their sons go on a camping trip when their at war, here's your answer. They're not at war. TGHEY'RE ON THE VERGE OF WAR NOW GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF MY CASE ABOUT IT!

Anyways, thanks to everyone who wrote me a nice review and wasn't an ass. Yes, I hate people who flame others and waste everyone's time.

Do not and never will own LOTR.

Dew Drops on a Sword

Chapter 15

Rescue Legolas

There was only darkness. It surrounded him like a cage and like chains, it held him down. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. The darkness wouldn't let him think. It made him feel as if he was suffocating when he could still breath.

"_Legolas, child." That voice, it was so familiar. He had heard it before, but he couldn't place it. _

"_Legolas, child, wake up." The darkness began to disappear as the woman continued to call for him. Legolas smiled slightly when he felt the chains slip away and was able to breath again._

"_Legolas, child, please wake up, or all of Middle-Earth is lost! Wake up child! Wake up before all is lost!" This time the voice was more demanding, but there was a sense of worry in it as well. No matter what happened, he knew that voice was there to guide him and he could not disobey it._

OOOOO

"Where would you be going so late at night, Lady Galadriel?" Gandalf asked as he watched her take a horse from the stables and mount.

"They're in trouble." Gandalf didn't have to be told who "they" were. "We must go, or I fear Legolas will end up in the hands of the Dark Lord."

Gandalf nodded and quickly got another horse from the stables and followed Galadriel out of the woods. He had no idea what kind of trouble the three princes had gotten themselves into now, but he knew it was serious if the Lady Galadriel was going after them herself.

"My Lady!" Stopping the horses Gandalf saw that Haldir was standing in front of them.

Without missing a beat, Galadriel ordered for Haldir to come with them. The elf nodded and quickly mounted his own horse that was hidden in the surrounding woods.

Haldir looked questioningly at Gandalf as they continued to ride, but the Gray Wizard just shrugged. The only thing he knew was that the three princes were in trouble and Sauron was somehow involved.

Galadriel continued to lead them until they came to a spot where dead orcs lay everywhere. Lying close to the edge of a cliff were Elladan and Elrohir. The three immediately ran to the twins, though none of them liked the condition Elladan was in.

"What happened, Elrohir?" Galadriel demanded as she began to help the black haired elf try to stop the bleeding coming from his brother's head.

"We were attacked, Grandmother. I'm sorry. They got Legolas."

"Who did?" Gandalf asked softly but demanding as he looked at Elrohir's arm, which seemed to be broken in a few places.

"The Ringwraiths. They hit Elladan with a spell and rode off with Legolas." There was a stony silence that followed that until Elrohir spoke again. "Gandalf, Grandmother, he's hurt badly. He saved Elladan from an orc, but he got a sword through his stomach doing so."

Before anyone said anything else they heard a horse galloping their way. And soon, Elrond of Rivendell came into view.

"What happened?" he asked as he knelt down beside Elladan and started looking over his wounds.

"How'd you get here, Ada?" Elrohir asked in shock at seeing his father.

"I was coming to visit when I heard that Lady Galadriel had left with Gandalf and Haldir. So, to see what was going on, I followed," he answered without looking up. "And now answer my question. What happened?"

"Ringwraiths, ada. They took Legolas as well."

"Legolas? Of Mirkwood?"

"Yes, ada." 'Why is he speaking so coldly of him?' Elrohir thought. And then it hit him. 'Ada doesn't remember Legolas yet!' "Father, he's become our friend," Elrohir said somewhat softly, though there was a hint of pride in it as well.

"Do you expect me to be mad?"

"Just a little," Elrohir admitted truthfully.

"I have no problems with the Prince of Mirkwood. It's his father that bothers me."

"We should get these to back to Lothlorien," Galadriel said finally. Elrond nodded, but Elrohir protested.

"What about Legolas? He needs our help now!"

"I know he does little one. I never said we were going back with you. Haldir will take you back. Your father, Gandalf and myself will go after Legolas."

"But…"

"Don't argue, Elrohir. We'll go after Legolas, but you are going back to Lothlorien," Elrond said mounting his horse.

"What about Elladan?" Elrohir asked after awhile.

Elrond smiled sadly at his son's forlorn voice. "He'll be fine. He should be waking up an minute now." And as if being summoned they heard Elladan moan behind them.

"What happened?" he asked stupidly sitting up rubbing his head. He looked up and saw everyone there and only became even more confused.

"Come on," Elrohir said helping his brother to his feet. "I'll tell you on the way back."

"Go back to Lothlorien," Galadriel ordered before the she rode off with Elrond and Gandalf.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Haldir watched as they left. Once they were out of sight, Elrohir turned to his brother. "Do you think that was an order or a friendly suggestion?"

Elladan smiled evilly. "Why, of course it was only a friendly suggestion."

Haldir looked horrified. "No, that was an order. We're going to go back to Lothlorien and…" he stopped when he realized he was only talking to himself seeing as the twins had already mounted their horses and were riding after the three that had just left. "They'll be the death of me," he muttered to himself as he mounted his own horse and rode off after the twins.

OOOOO

Thranduil could feel it. His son was in danger. That's why he was here, wasn't it? He had ridden from Mirkwood and now, he was standing on a cliff overlooking a campsite. Unfortunately, the camp was full of orcs.

Thranduil began to think that he might have been wrong about Legolas being in danger, that was until the Ringwraiths entered the camp, carrying Legolas with them.

'Thranduil, come now,' he heard a soft voice in his mind. Knowing whom it was he reluctantly slipped away from the cliff and back to where he had left his horse. That was when he saw Galadriel, Gandalf and…Elrond. Thranduil growled softly but didn't do anything else. His son was in danger and he didn't want anything to happened to him.

Galadriel looked between the two, but knew they wouldn't do anything. There was too much to lose if they did. There was tension in the air, but she would rather have that than the two biting each other's heads off.

"How many orcs are there, Thranduil?" she asked, not wasting any time.

"About forty, no more than that."

"That makes it ten to one," Elrond sighed.

"The orcs aren't the problem. It will be the Wraiths that are," Gandalf said as he dismounted.

"We have to take out most of the orcs before the Ringwraiths know where we are then," Galadriel said.

"And that's why we're here to help!"

Turning around they saw a cheerful Elladan and Elrohir, and a very distressed Haldir. "I thought I ordered you to stay in Lothlorien," Galadriel said, though she seemed more pleased than angry.

"Oh, so it was an order. We thought you gave up a friendly suggestion. So sorry, Grandmother," Elrohir said, bowing his head in mock shame.

"Besides, Legolas is our friend. You don't think we were going to sit around and do nothing, do you?" Elladan asked, an evil smile on his face.

Galadriel smiled. "You know," she said to Elrond, "they remind me of another elf when he was younger."

"I wasn't like that."

"Yes, you were," Thranduil answered though he seemed to be amused by Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrond turned and glared at him but before he could say anything they heard one of the Ringwraiths cry out.

"Let's go," Gandalf said. They all nodded and spread out around the campsite, surrounding it. They were going to rescue Legolas, but it wouldn't be as simple as they planned. A far greater evil than the Wraiths was coming.


End file.
